Flarcus
by EcceRomaniFan
Summary: Things aren't all normal in Baiae. There is love, drama, and heartbreak.


Flarcus

By EcceRomaniFan

Play takes place in Baiae, a country town outside of Rome.

Flavia: neighbor of the Cornelii, lover of Marcus, shy

Cornelia: neighbor of Flavia, sister of Marcus, cousin of Sextus, father is Cornelius, dislikes Sextus and Marcus, best friends with Flavia

Marcus: cousin of Sextus, father is Cornelius, sister is Cornelia, Flavia's lover, friends with Sextus

Cornelius: Senator, father of Marcus and Cornelia, uncle of Sextus, angry

Davus: slave of Cornelius, dislikes Marcus and Sextus

Sextus: Cornelius's nephew, annoying, childish

Scene One

( _Lights up. The play is set in 135 B.C. Cornelia and Flavia sit under a tree reading and writing with a Roman House in the background._ )

FLAVIA

What are you reading?

CORNELIA

The Iliad. What are you writing?

FLAVIA

O love poem

CORNELIA

To who?

FLAVIA

No one…

( _Flavia goes into a dream like trance_ )

CORNELIA

Come on, Flavia. Let's go skip in the fields.

( _Cornelia get up, lock arms, and skip off stage._ )

Scene Two

( _The scene changes to the back yard, where Davus is working in the Garden. Marcus and Sextus are playing in the garden._ )

MARCUS

Get back here, Sextus!

SEXTUS

You'll never catch me!

DAVUS

Would you kids stop it? I'm trying to work!

( _Sextus runs into a statue and knocks it over_ )

DAVUS

Get out of the garden now, you annoying boys!

( _Marcus and Sextus run off stage. The scene changes to the fields_ )

FLAVIA

Skipping in the fields was fun, but I have to go.

CORNELIA

I'm a little tired anyway. Bye, Flavia! See you tomorrow!

FLAVIA

Okay, bye!

( _Flavia Exits. Cornelia falls asleep under the tree._ _Sextus tiptoes in. He climbs the tree quietly_ )

SEXTUS

AAH!

CORNELIA

Who's there?

( _Marcus enters_ )

MARCUS

Sextus, get down from there!

( _Cornelia stands up and moves out from under the tree_ )

CORNELIA

Sextus!

( _The tree branch Sextus is on breaks and Sextus falls from the tree._ )

SEXTUS

OW!

( _Marcus and Cornelia laugh. Scene changes back to the garden where Cornelia and Flavia are walking._ )

FLAVIA

Why dosen't Marcus climb trees?

CORNELIA

I don't know.

FLAVIA

Marcus, isn't a boy, he's a real man.

CORNELIA

Bet

FLAVIA

Oh my god! A wolf!

CORNELIA

Marcus! Sextus! Help!

( _Enter Marcus and Sextus_ )

SEXTUS

By Hercules!

( _Sextus climbs the tree in fear. Marcus chases off the wolf with a stick_.)

FLAVIA

He saved us.

CORNELIA

He just chased the wolf off with a stick

( _Marcus' and Flavia's eyes meet._ )

FLAVIA

Marcus is so cute...

CORNELIA

Oh my gods! No he's not!

MARCUS

Flavia is so hot.

SEXTUS

No she's not.

MARCUS

Shut up Sextus.

( _Marcus walks over to Flavia_ )

MARCUS

I took care of the wolf for you.

FLAVIA

Thanks…

( _Awkward Silence_ )

MARCUS

Do you wanna hang out sometime?

FLAVIA

Sure…

MARCUS

How about tonight?

FLAVIA

See you in the garden!

MARCUS

Okay!

( _Marcus walks back to Sextus_ )

MARCUS

I have a date tonight!

( _Lights down, Marcus and Flavia meet in the garden at sunset._ )

MARCUS

You look really pretty tonight

FLAVIA

Thanks! You look very handsome.

( _Marcus and Flavia sit down)_

MARCUS

I love watching the sunset

FLAVIA

Me too

( _Flavia leans on Marcus. Marcus puts his arm around Flavia_ )

MARCUS

I've had a crush on you for the longest time.

FLAVIA

Me too.

( _Marcus and Flavia kiss_. _Lights fade_. _Scene changes to Marcus entering his house._ )

MARCUS

What a night!

CORNELIUS

Marcus come here I need to talk to you.

MARCUS

What's up?

CORNELIUS

I just got a letter from the Senate. They are calling a meeting in the forum, we are going back to Rome.

MARCUS

But father, what about Flavia?

CORNELIUS

What about Flavia?

MARCUS

I'm in love with her!

CORNELIUS

Sorry son, we are going back to Rome and that's final!

MARCUS

But daddy…

CORNELIUS

( _yelling_ ) I said it's final! Now pack your things! We leave tomorrow!

( _Marcus walks out of the room looking sad_ )

Scene Four

( _Marcus climbs through Flavia's window early in the morning. Marcus tries to wake up Flavia._ )

MARCUS

Good morning, sunshine.

FLAVIA

( _yelling_ )Marcus!

MARCUS

Shhh! I need to tell you something.

FLAVIA

What is it Marcus?

MARCUS

I am leaving for Rome in a few minutes. I had no option, and I just wanted to say goodbye.

FLAVIA

(sobbing) Eheu! Marcus…

MARCUS

(kisses Flavia) Goodbye my love…

FLAVIA

Goodbye Marcus, I love you.

Fin.

10


End file.
